Finally 18
by dooby22
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Sweetie Belle learns about a traditional ritual that occurs for the females in her family when they become of age, usually involving one's parents and siblings.


Finally 18

A sapphire blue eye peered into a little filly's bedroom through the keyhole underneath the knob, watching the filly sleeping upon her bed, and a warm smile came across the peeper's face. The pony sleeping on the bed was no longer a little filly, but rather a young mare, a young mare who had just turned eighteen. The figure behind the door suddenly let out a small groan, feeling a weight settle on its back, and it turned to glance up the intruder, if only to smile upon feeling a warmth surround her as the intruder wrapped their forehooves around her middle.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Father?" Rarity whispered.

Hondo Flanks, with his forehooves still tightly wrapped around Rarity's waist, grinned and whispered back, "Of course, Rarity. You remember how much you liked it when your mother and I did this for you on your eighteenth birthday. I'm sure Sweetie Belle will love it just as much."

"But first we need to get Mother out of the house first," Rarity said. "You can leave that to me." Turning her head, she pecked her father on the cheek before merrily skipping down the staircase and sauntering into the kitchen, where her mother was busy cooking breakfast. Walking over to the fridge, she pried it open and peered inside, then dramatically threw a hoof over her forehead and acted as if she was going to faint as she cried, "No! Please, Celestia, no! This is terrible! This is awful! Just awful! Awful!"

Turning away from the stove, Cookie Crumbles fixed her daughter with a puzzled look. "Rarity, what's the matter? What's all this awful nonsense about?"

Rarity's bottom lip quivered as tears brimmed over her eyes. Burying her face in her hooves, she said, "We're out of milk, Mother! Oh, this is dreadful! We're all going to die due to a lack of calcium!" Her body shook while she sobbed.

Cookie Crumbles chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Rarity. I'll run down to the store and get some more. Would you mind looking over breakfast while I'm gone?"

"Oh, I would, but I promised Sweetie Belle I'd spend the day with her. Perhaps Father can look after breakfast while me and Sweetie Belle are styling each other's manes."

Cookie Crumbles grabbed her purse. "Well, I don't care who does it, just somepony look after breakfast while I'm out."

Rarity nodded and began pushing her mother towards the front door. "I hear you, Mother. Now off you go! Ta-ta!"

"My, somepony's eager to get me out of the house. Fine, I'll go. I'll try to be back as soon as possible, okay?"

Rarity waved her mother goodbye. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. Take your time. No need to hurry back." She watched her mother leave, then sighed to herself as she walked back in the house. "Well, that was easy." She shut the front door with a kick from her hoof.

Walking back upstairs after turning the burners of the stove off, she spotted Hondo Flanks still standing outside Sweetie Belle's room. "Is she gone?" he asked.

Rarity nodded. "Mm-hmm. Sweetie Belle should be waking up any minute now. Then we shall put our plan into action!" She gently nudged open the door, allowing both her and her father to peek in on Sweetie Belle.

The young mare on the bed stirred, having been disturbed not by her bedroom door being opened, nor by her father and sister talking, but by the rays of sunlight that poured into the room via the large window by her bed, the beams of the sun shining directly onto her face, alerting her that a new day had begun and that it was time to awaken. Putting a hoof to her face and groaning, she sat up, her eyes closed at first. Gripping her head, she twisted her neck this way and that, an audible popping coming forth, followed by a sigh of content as the crick in her neck was loosened. Ah, that was better. Smacking her lips and rubbing at her stomach, her eyes finally opened. When her gaze fell on her sister and father standing by her bedroom door, she jumped and quickly grabbed her bed sheets, blushing, as if the two of them had walked in on her at an inappropriate time.

Grinning at one another, Rarity and Hondo Flanks made their entrance into Sweetie's bedroom, Rarity closing the door with a hindhoof. Hondo stopped long enough to lock the door, then followed his eldest daughter to Sweetie's bed, where Sweetie still sat. They both took a seat on the bed, Rarity beside Sweetie Belle, and their father in front of the two of them.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, leaning down and pecking her younger sibling on the head.

Sweetie giggled and blushed. "Thanks." Her stomach gave an audible growl. "I'm hungry. Since it's my birthday, could we have French toast for breakfast?"

"Mother's already gotten started on breakfast, Sweetie," Rarity said, "but I'm sure she thought of French toast when she got started. She just stepped out to grab a carton of milk, which is good since this gives Father and I the chance to give you our present early."

Sweetie blinked. "Presents? Already?"

Hondo Flanks nodded, grinning. "That's right, honey. We wanted to get you something very special to celebrate you becoming a full-grown mare."

"Okay," Sweetie said. "So where is it?"

Rarity and Hondo shared a look before Rarity replied, "It's right here, Sweetie."

Sweetie looked between her older sister and father, blinking. "You? You're giving me you?"

Hondo nodded. "That's right."

Sweetie raised a brow. "I don't understand."

Rarity chuckled, leaning forward to nibble at one of Sweetie's ears, sending a shudder down Sweetie's spine. "You see, Sweetie, it's a tradition within our family that, when a young filly comes of age, they are given a very special birthday present. It's something that can't be bought in a store, and it's something very special, something that can only be shared between the closest of family members." She giggled, beginning to trail kisses from Sweetie's ear, down to her cheek, and to her collarbone, making Sweetie gasp in response.

Sweetie squirmed, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I, uh, . . . I don't know . . ."

Pulling away from Sweetie, Rarity said, "It's also a tradition within our family that the mare getting the present gets to run things. This is your special day, Sweetie Belle, so whatever you want, that's what you'll get."

Sweetie seemed to like the sound of this, because a big smile came across her face. "Anything?" she asked.

"Anything," Hondo spoke up. "All you have to do is ask, and we'll do it."

Sweetie bit her bottom lip. "I'm still not sure about this . . ."

"I'll tell you what," Rarity said. "Why don't we start and if you don't like it, we'll stop."

"Promise?" Sweetie inquired.

Rarity nodded and said, "I promise."

"The last thing we want is to make you uncomfortable, Sweetie Belle," Hondo said. "We wouldn't want to force you to do something that you weren't comfortable with."

"Shall we get started?" Rarity asked.

Sweetie gave a nervous nod.

"But we have a problem," Hondo spoke up. He leaned forward and whispered in Rarity's ear, "I'm not hard yet, and Sweetie isn't wet."

"That can easily be fixed," Rarity whispered back. "Let's do something about that, shall we? Kill two birds with one stone." With that, she picked up Sweetie Belle, brought the young mare close to her face, and planted a deep kiss on her younger sister. Sweetie's eyes widened at the sudden action, and Rarity felt her starting to shake. Pulling away, she advised, "You're much too tense, darling. Try to relax."

Sweetie nodded and leaned forward, inviting Rarity to kiss her yet again. Rarity wrapped her hooves around Sweetie, and the latter hooked a foreleg around Rarity's neck, pulling her close. Sweetie fell backward on the bed, bringing Rarity on top of her. Their kiss deepened, and Sweetie found herself inhaling sharply through her nose, her mouth being cut off with Rarity's. With one foreleg wrapped around Rarity's neck, Sweetie used the other to lightly stroke Rarity's mane. She idly played with Rarity's ear, flicking it, causing Rarity to giggle in her mouth.

Sweetie could feel herself well up inside from a strange feeling that started in her chest. She didn't understand it completely, but didn't care. All she wanted right now was love, nothing else. She lightly pressed her mouth to Rarity's and then pulled away a few seconds later.

Rarity stayed still. "Here, Sweetie Belle." She pulled Sweetie closer "Like this." She had her mouth locked to Sweetie's again, except this time she was going to make it last.

All action suddenly ceased when Sweetie felt something wet and long probing at her lips, bidding entrance. Sweetie would have kept her mouth closed had it not been for Rarity grinding her hips against Sweetie's, causing both of their clits to collide against each other. The immense amount of pleasure was too much for Sweetie, forcing her mouth open. Rarity's tongue took the opportunity to force its way inside Sweetie's mouth, making Sweetie give out a high-pitched squeal of delight. Sweetie felt a warmth fill her entire mouth and then vent down her entire body. She pulled Rarity closer until they were lying belly to belly. Her chest heaved while the two continued their kiss, Sweetie's hooves continuing their action of roaming across Rarity's body. Moving past her older sister's neck, they traveled up and down Rarity's back, over her hips, across her thighs, and finally settling on Rarity's rump. At this, she felt Rarity's curly tail swish back and forth excitedly. Even better, she felt Rarity moan into her mouth when she gave her rump a hard squeeze with her hooves. With that, Rarity began to kiss Sweetie more passionately. Sweetie needed to breathe, but didn't care. Both of them were consumed by each other and neither seemed to show the slightest sign of stopping. "Rarity, more," she begged Rarity by grabbing the unicorn from behind one of her ears and pulling her onto her chest. Rarity did so gratefully and began to gently lick Sweetie's chest before kissing her again.

Rarity once again pulled away from the kiss, licking her lips in the process, and giving Sweetie a flirtatious look. "Something you want?"

At this question, a dirty, filthy idea entered Sweetie's mind. She remembered that she'd been promised that the three of them could do anything she wanted. She figured she might as well take advantage of the golden opportunity that had been presented to her. She suddenly rolled over onto her stomach, raised her butt in the air, and lifted her tail in the air as high as she could. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Rarity a grin and gave one single command: "Eat my pussy."

Rarity's eye twitched. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure. Upon doing so, she said, "Now, Sweetie Belle, I don't think ––"

"You said we could do anything I wanted," Sweetie reminded Rarity with a pout.

"That is true, we did," Hondo spoke up. He moved forward to Rarity's side and whispered in her ear, "Besides, I think it'd be really hot to see you eating out her cunt. Who knows? It might get me hard, not that what you two weren't doing earlier wasn't hot." He licked his lips. "Go on. Give that cute pussy of hers a good licking."

Rarity swallowed hard, but nonetheless nodded her head and craned her neck forward, her vision soon obstructed by Sweetie's big, round, fat ass. In front of her, just below Sweetie's dock, she could see Sweetie's perfectly round, puckered asshole. Below it lay Sweetie's small, winking pussy, leaking arousal. She took a whiff of Sweetie's pussy; her arousal had a lemony scent to it. She rolled her eyes, wondering what harm it could do, before leaning further, her tongue out, and giving Sweetie's rear an experimental lick. The touch made Sweetie giggle, and her ass bounced, sending ripples across her fat flanks, a sight that didn't go unnoticed by Rarity. The sight of Sweetie's ass jiggling acted as if a switch had been clicked on in Rarity's head, causing her own arousal to begin.

Rarity leaned forward, once again bringing her tongue against Sweetie's behind. Her tongue trailed past Sweetie's vulva, up the crack of Sweetie's ass, and stopped at her puckered hole. Here, Rarity gave the hole yet another experimental lick, and smacked her lips, testing the flavor. The taste wasn't as bad as she'd feared, and she quickly found herself bringing her tongue to Sweetie's ass for another go.

"Ooh, that's it," Sweetie moaned, burying her face in her pillow. "Just like that . . ."

Rarity chuckled to herself, lifting up both forehooves to grasp Sweetie's flanks while she dragged her tongue up and down her sister's rear end, making them both shudder in the process.

From behind, Hondo watched the scene play out in front of him. He had a perfect view of Rarity's nethers, as well as her rump. Unlike Sweetie's, Rarity's rump was lean, not an ounce of fat on it, an indication that she kept in shape. Given all of the adventuring she and her friends did on a regular basis, this hardly came off as surprising. He moved to the side sot that he would have a better view of the action taking place, allowing him to see Rarity eating out Sweetie's pussy. She would alternate between the young mare's folds and her butt. Slowly but surely, he felt himself getting hard at the sight, and he let out a groan as his member slid out from its sheath, growing bigger and harder in the process. His eyes met Sweetie's as the latter lifted her head and looked his way.

With lust in her eyes, Sweetie gave her father a coy smile and said, "You want some help with that, Daddy?" Without saying a word, her father nodded. She gently pushed Rarity away, then crawled over to her daddy. She positioned herself on her back. Panting, she said, "Daddy . . . put . . . put your dick in my mouth . . . please . . ." She suddenly found his entire length engulfed in her mouth, and she let out a low moan. Lifting her hips, she looked past her father and motioned for Rarity to come closer, patting her butt in the process, letting Rarity know what she wanted her older sister to do to her. She gasped and moaned, feeling the familiarity of Rarity's hot, wet tongue probing her asshole. She grabbed onto her father's hips, urging his cock further in her mouth.

"Oh, that's good," Hondo mumbled, beginning to thrust. "Keep . . . keep goin', Sweetie."

Sweetie could only nod, her father's member obstructing her ability to talk. Her head matched his thrusts, bobbing her head up and down in time with them. Pulling out, she threw her head back and moaned, "Ooh, Daddy, you taste so good." He grabbed her mane and jerked her head forward, forcing his cock back in her mouth. They both let out a deep moan at the same time, Sweetie from being forced to suck more of her father's cock, and Hondo from having Sweetie's warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

Down below, Rarity worked her tongue in and out of her sister's behind, her hooves grabbing Sweetie's hips. Her eyes were tightly closed, her face scrunched up in concentration, as she probed her sister's ass with her tongue. She found that she was beginning to form a fondness for the taste of Sweetie's rear end. Every time she took her tongue out, she drove it back in, eager to taste more. Opening her eyes for just a moment, she took notice of the fact that Sweetie's cunt wasn't receiving any attention, and Sweetie's hooves weren't doing anything.

Sweetie gasped, feeling Rarity grip her hooves and guide them down to her pussy. She squealed around the cock in her mouth, feeling her nethers being stimulated by her own hooves. One hoof furiously rubbed circles around her labia, while her other hoof rubbed circles around her clit. She pulled away from her daddy's cock, if only to get a breath of fresh air, before going back to passionately sucking him off, her head seeming to be a blur as she worked.

"Oh, yeah," Hondo groaned, slamming his cock against Sweetie's mouth. "That's it, Sweetie. Oh, that fees so good." He chuckled, hearing Sweetie let out a series of adorable groans and whines while she sucked him. He ran his hooves through her mane. When he would roughly grab her by it and force more of his cock in her mouth, she would let a high-pitched squeal of delight.

Suddenly, though, Sweetie pulled her daddy's cock out of her mouth, gasping and panting for air, while his long, hard cock dangled above her vision.

"You okay, Sweetie Belle?" Hondo asked. "You need to take a break?"

Sweetie shook her head, still trying to get some air into her lungs. Once she could breathe again, she gently scooted Rarity away from her ass with her hindhooves.

Rarity let out a disappointed whine. "Aw, why'd you make me stop?" she asked. "I was starting to really enjoy that."

Sitting up, Sweetie flashed her sister a happy grin, then motioned for her to come closer. "Come 'ere."

Rarity did so without question. "Are you going to eat my pussy next?"

Nodding, Sweetie laid back down on her back. "Yeah, and Daddy's gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours. While he's doing that, you're going to be eating me out. Got me?"

Rarity's eyes lit up at the dirty proposal. "Ooh . . ." She lied on her stomach along Sweetie's length. Gripping her buttocks and lifting her legs up in the air, she pried her cheeks apart, presenting her wet pussy to Sweetie's mouth, and her tight ass to Hondo's length. As their father edged forward, Sweetie felt some precum land near her mouth, which she eagerly lapped away, smiling at the sweet flavor danced on her tongue. Her vision was suddenly obstructed by her father's ass. She licked her lips, suddenly hungering for eating out her father's asshole. Nonetheless, she leaned forward, bringing her tongue to Rarity's cunt.

Rarity gave a yelp, feeling Sweetie's tongue penetrating her. At the same time, Hondo buried his length inside her, making her arch her back. She gasped, enjoying the feeling of being penetrated at the same time. Regardless, she didn't forget about her role in this act. She lowered the top half of her body so that her mouth was facing Sweetie's pussy. She bent down, burying her muzzle in her sister's cunny. In the same instant, Sweetie's back arched at the contact. Rarity smiled to herself, her mouth becoming overfilled with Sweetie's juices. She pulled away for a moment or two, if only to gauge how she liked the taste. Not surprisingly, Sweetie's pussy, like her ass, had a sweet taste to it, and Rarity quickly dove back down to sample more of her sister's snatch.

It seemed Sweetie was really enjoying tonguing her sister's snatch, because her licks were fast and sloppy. What was better than this was the fact that anytime her head bobbed up and down, her horn would penetrate Hondo's ass, getting a moan out of him while he continued to screw Rarity. Once or twice, she thought about alternating between Rarity's pussy and his ass, but decided against it, thinking that it would be too much work.

Hondo groaned, feeling Rarity's butt clamp down around his length. He stopped to relish in the feeling of having the warmth of Rarity's rear surrounding his cock, before he pulled out and dove back in again, making his eldest groan with satisfaction. He smiled down at Rarity, running his hooves up and down her body, starting at her mane, traveling down her upper back, and finally to her trim rump. Her butt was tight, but thankfully not as tight as it would have been had this been the first time he was pounding her. Briefly, the memory of his wife and him pleasuring Rarity in all manner of the word on her eighteenth birthday flashed through his mind. The memory seemed to send a jolt through him, because his pace picked up within an instant, sending Rarity's body rocking forward in time with his thrusts.

At this, Rarity threw her head back and yelled, "Oh, yes, Daddy! F-f-faster! Oh, please!" She moved her tongue from Sweetie's cunny to her clit.

Sweetie pulled her tongue from Rarity's own cunny long enough to yell, "Rarity! Oh, sweet Celestia! Keep – keep doing that! Yeah! That's the spot! Oh, Celestia!" Seeing her father's ass in front of her face, she didn't hesitate to bring her tongue up to her dad's puckered asshole to give it a lick. She smiled, hearing him moan in response, and soon, her face was a blur as she alternated between licking the asshole of her father and the pussy of her older sister. She bit her lip, feeling Rarity's licking on her clit becoming more aggressive than before. Panting, she cried, "Rarity . . . harder!" She got her wish, as Rarity gave her clit a vicious nibble, making her groan in the process. "Mmmmmmm!" Despite having two ponies on top of her, she was still somehow able to buck her lips up, bringing Rarity's tongue even deeper into her pussy. She gasped, feeling her pussy lips being split apart, the feeling being more than enough to send her over the edge.

With a shriek, Sweetie came, flooding Rarity's mouth with her cum. Rarity happily drank up every single drop, not wanting any of the sweet juice to be wasted. The immense quantity of this orgasm was enough to make Rarity's cheeks bulge, absolutely overstuffing her mouth to the point where she had to swallow the cum little by little. The cum had a sweet yet salty quality to its taste, a richness in texture and taste that Rarity couldn't get enough of, leaving her to drink as much of her sister's cum as she could. Swallowing the last of it, she let out a satisfied sigh, licking her lips and giving Sweetie's cunt a loving pat.

Lifting a hoof, Sweetie spread her father's cheeks apart, giving her easier access to his hole. She moaned, the taste of his ass filling her mouth. It wasn't as sweet-tasting as Rarity's cunt, but it still had a pungent taste to it that she found herself craving more and more. Once she'd had her fill, she went back to planting sloppy licks and tender kisses along Rarity's pussy. Her ears swiveled anytime she heard Rarity let out a happy coo whenever she did this. Gripping Rarity's buttocks in her hooves, she brought Rarity's ass down to her face, beginning to really penetrate her sister's cunt with her tongue, leaving Rarity to do nothing but squeal. Moaning, she pulled away, licking her chops, before raising a hoof and bringing it down hard on Rarity's well-toned butt. Hearing Rarity moan, she chuckled and asked, "You like that?"

"Uh-huh," Rarity muttered.

Sweetie brought her tongue back to Rarity's hole, lapping up the sweet aroma that was contained within the confines of her snatch, moving her tongue in circles around the winking clit before diving back into her pussy for another helping.

Hondo planted his hooves against Rarity's hips, letting out quiet gasps and moans whenever he thrust into his eldest daughter. His precum had aided in loosening her up, making entrance that much easier for him. He laughed softly, feeling his balls slapping against Rarity's clit as he pumped inside her. He leaned down, planting a tender kiss upon Rarity's sweet lips. In response, she moaned, wrapping a hoof around his neck, pulling him down closer, her tongue acting as if it had a mind of its own as it shot out of her mouth and entered the confines of her father's mouth. The two of them both giggled together, feeling their tongues wrestling with each other. A deep thrust from Sweetie's tongue into her snatch made Rarity bite down on her father's tongue without meaning to, and she quickly pulled away from him.

He straightened up, quickening his pace all the more as he did so. He watched Rarity reach down and begin rubbing her clit, throwing her head back and moaning in delight. She lifted one of her legs and kicked in response, a deep moan rising out of her throat while her father continued to fuck her ass.

Feeling her father's balls slapping against her sister's clit, Sweetie lifted her head and gave them a gentle lick. In response, her father pressed his ass against her face, making her moan while she caressed his balls with a hoof and licked at his asshole with her tongue. She used her other hoof to stroke Rarity's butt, the frog of her hoof running over the round cheeks of her ass every now and again, sending Rarity into a screaming fit, screams that were quickly drowned out by her father's mouth, a sight that Sweetie was slightly disappointed that she didn't get to see since her father's ass was obstructing her vision at the moment. Not that she really minded. At long last, she felt her father's balls tighten, an early warning sign that he was about to cum.

Rarity sensed it too. Her rear clamped down hard on his shaft, holding it in place, squeezing it for all it was worth, as she prepared to be filled with her father's cum. She began rubbing at her clit more furiously now, letting out high-pitched screams of pleasure in the process, her breathing erratic. She could tell that she was close to orgasm at any moment. This urged her to rub her clit at a bewildering speed, to the point where it looked as if her hoof was nothing but a blur rubbing her nub up and down repeatedly. She grabbed her father by the neck, pulling him down to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips, then releasing him before shouting out, "Oh, Daddy! I . . . I . . . I'm cumming!"

And cum she did. With a scream, she drenched her sister's face in her fluids. To her disappointment, however, her father yanked his cock out of her ass, only to be replaced by Sweetie Belle's eager tongue. She screamed again, feeling Sweetie's tongue happily drinking up every last drop of her orgasm as the tongue traveled from her cunny up to her asshole. She was so enthralled in the pleasure that her younger sister was giving her that it took her a moment to realize that her father was reaching his climax, evidenced by the fact that she felt bits of hot cum splattering all over her face.

Sweetie Belle, not willing to pass up an opportunity to taste her father's juice, pulled her tongue out of Rarity's pussy and latched her mouth around her father's cock, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his hot cum seared her mouth and gushed down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down, slathering her father's dick in her spit as she drank down his cum. Once she was certain that it was all licked up, she gently pulled his cock out of her mouth, letting out a satisfied sigh, just like Rarity had done not only a few moments ago. Grinning and licking her lips, she collapsed on top of Rarity, resting her head on her chest, both of their bodies shaking, their chests heaving, as they took deep, ragged breaths in an effort to get their breath back.

Turning her head, she smiled up at Rarity and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Mm, that was amazing . . ." she mumbled.

"You . . . you said it . . . little sis," Rarity agreed, running her hooves through Sweetie's mane.

"So," Sweetie said, still panting, "do we stop or keep going?"

"That's . . . up to you . . . sweetheart," Hondo replied.

"Father's right, Sweetie Belle," Rarity agreed. "Whether we stop or keep going is entirely up to you. Though, I must say, I wouldn't mind going for another round."

"I'd like another round too," Sweetie admitted, "but maybe after we take a little break?"

"Yeah," Hondo agreed. "That'd probably be best. Daddy needs a minute or two to recharge." He looked down at his limp dick, giving it a couple of slaps here and there, smiling as he watched it flop back and forth like a pendulum. He chuckled.

"But just because we're taking a break," Rarity said, "doesn't mean the pleasure has to stop."

Sweetie gave her a seductive smile, catching on to what she was getting at. Pulling herself slightly forward, she locked lips with Rarity, the latter letting out a moan as their tongues once again intertwined. Rarity wrapped her hooves around Sweetie Belle, pulling her closer in the process. Sweetie giggled, feeling her sister's tongue probe every inch of her mouth, her tongue doing the same in the process. She especially loved the feeling of Rarity moaning into her mouth, which sent a shudder down her spine.

Meanwhile, Hondo decided to sit back and enjoy the show his daughters were putting on for him. He had a nice view of both of their plots. Sweetie would lift her hips up, only to bring them crashing down against Rarity's, making their pussies collide against each other, making both of them give off a simultaneous moan. Despite the fact that he'd just reached orgasm just a couple of minutes ago, Hondo felt himself getting hard all over again, and before he knew what was going on, he found himself advancing forward as if his hooves were acting of their own accord.

Soon, Sweetie's ass was in front of his face. He leaned forward, giving her butt a whiff, and he licked his lips, liking the scent that she was giving off. He watched her lift her tail in the air, waving her lust all over the room. She looked back at him, giving him an eager smile. She shook her butt at him, giving him the pleasure of watching as her fat bottom jiggled and shook. He drooled.

'Go ahead," Sweetie told him. She raised a hoof and gave her butt a hard smack. "Give it a lick."

As Sweetie's hoof made contact with her ass, it sent another ripple rolling through her buttocks and thighs. This was all the motivation Hondo Flanks needed, as he was soon burying his face between Sweetie's thick buttocks, his hooves digging into her flanks, his tongue working tirelessly to dig itself as deep into her ass as possible. All the while, Sweetie moaned and squealed while she continued to hump herself against Rarity's pussy. Below her, Rarity herself gave off a series of happy squeals and delightful moans, feeling their clits collide against each other. Sweetie smiled down at Rarity before leaning down and locking lips with her older sister, sliding her tongue into Rarity's mouth, leaving Rarity to lift up a hoof and cradle her neck, pulling her little sister down even further, thus allowing their tongues to dance together while they kissed each other over and over again.

Gripping her plump hips, Hondo Flanks brought his face closer to Sweetie's rear until her sizable buttocks completely enveloped his face. He moaned into her ass, working his tongue in slowly, allowing Sweetie to get accustomed to the feel of it. He ran his tongue in circles around her anus, playfully teasing her. While this act was more than enough to get him hard, it couldn't compare to the delightful sounds he heard as his two daughters made love to each other. Every time Sweetie would lift her hips, only to send them crashing down, leading to her pussy colliding with Rarity's, both mares would give off a simultaneous moan.

Hondo was suddenly disoriented, as the pair rolled over so that Rarity was now on top. Bewildered, he looked up to see Rarity looking at him over her shoulder, giving him a seductive look as she shook her rear end at him.

"I know it's Sweetie's birthday and all," she said, "but I'm feeling left out. Would you mind putting that talented tongue of yours in my ass too?" Without waiting for an answer from him, she bent her head back down to continue to make out with Sweetie Belle, who wrapped her hooves around Rarity's neck.

"With pleasure," Hondo replied, though he didn't think either of his daughters heard him. He crept up to Rarity's plump rump, watching as her tiny pucker winked at him repeatedly, all while she was busy grinding her pussy against Sweetie Belle's, leaving the two of them moaning in each other's mouths.

"Remember, Daddy," Sweetie spoke up, "you still have to fuck my virgin butthole, so don't take too long."

"R-right . . ." Hondo replied as if in a daze, continuing to watch Rarity's tight, pink butthole. He ran a hoof over her thighs and rump, feeling her shiver due to his touch. He finally bent down, extending his tongue, before slowly leaving a trail of saliva that ran from her pussy lips all the way up to the base of her tail. This too seemed to send a shiver through her because he felt her body give a sudden quiver, particularly when his tongue grazed her anus, telling him that his actions were having the desired effect. Smiling to himself and tightly gripping her thighs with both hooves, he brought his face closer to her rear, breathing in her musky scent, a scent that sent his senses reeling. Her scent drove him mad, and he quickly found himself lapping at her ass like there was no tomorrow.

Rarity broke away from her kissing session with Sweetie Belle to moan out, "Oh! Oh, yes, Father! Don't stop now! Deeper! Deeper!"

Sweetie grabbed Rarity by her neck and pulled her down. She fixed her older sister with a playful glare before saying, "Shut up, Rarity." She locked lips with Rarity yet again, sending a shiver going through both of them as soon as their tongues connected. Pulling away for just a moment, she licked her lips and added, "Don't forget about me, now. It is my birthday, after all." With that, she gently nudged Rarity downward until the older mare's lips were hovering over her pussy. She gave Rarity a nod once her big sister gave her a questioning look, prompting her to start licking at her folds. She arched her back and gasped at the feeling of Rarity's tongue traveling past her outer folds, making its way inside.

Meanwhile, Hondo found his face buried in Rarity's ass, a result of her backing away to pleasure Sweetie's pussy. Not that he minded. His hooves caressing her hips and thighs, he happily sucked, licked, kissed, and lapped at his eldest daughter's puckered asshole, all while breathing in her scent. Her scent . . . it was so intoxicating, and given that it was mixing in with her natural arousal only made it all the more addicting, so much so that he soon found himself reaching down to pleasure himself. By now, his cock was at full mast. He could already feel some pre-cum coating the glans of his dick. With a hoof, he spread the pre-cum along his length, knowing that it would be needed later for when he was fucking Sweetie's ass.

Up ahead of Hondo, Rarity was happily drinking in Sweetie's lube, moaning into her little sister's vagina. Sweetie's lube was simply running like a faucet into Rarity's mouth. The older mare found it hard to drink it all down. She took her time, not wanting to potentially choke herself on Sweetie's arousal. This was easier said than done, as Sweetie's arousal was so sweet-tasting that Rarity found it very easy to get addicted to the stuff. It wasn't just Sweetie's arousal that was getting Rarity horny, either; that had more or less to do with the fact that her father was currently tonguing her ass at the moment, an act that was so lewd, so crude, and so sick and dirty that she couldn't help but get aroused herself due to the act. Unfortunately for her, however, her hooves were currently busy keeping Sweetie's legs splayed out, which gave her more than enough room to tongue Sweetie's cunt. Lifting her head, she gave Sweetie a pleading look. "Sweetie, darling, would you . . ."

Sweetie nodded. She got up and crawled underneath Rarity, positioning herself so that Rarity's pussy was hovering over her mouth and vice versa with Rarity. Without hesitation, Sweetie grabbed Rarity by the hips, pulling her down to bury her tongue in Rarity's cunt, thereby forcing Hondo Flanks to descend along with her to keep his tongue buried in Rarity's ass. She felt Rarity jerk up at the movement.

"Oh, yes, darling," Rarity groaned, rearing back her head. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you ever so much!"

Hondo pulled his face away from his daughter's flanks long enough to give a stern order. "Shut up and get to licking your sister's pussy!"

Likewise, Sweetie pulled her tongue out of Rarity's snatch to bark, "Yeah, what he said," before going back to pleasuring her older sister.

"Yes, Father," Rarity hastily agreed, nodding her head. "Right away!" She bent her head down to start licking at Sweetie's clit, and felt Sweetie wrapped her legs around her neck, securing her head in place.

"Mmm, yeah . . ." Hondo moaned. He lifted a hoof and brought it down hard on Rarity's flanks. Hearing a small moan come from her, he grinned and asked, "Oh, you like that, do you? You like it when Daddy spanks your ass?"

Rarity lifted her head and nodded. "Yes, Father! Please . . ." She shook her butt at him, her tail swaying back and forth, brushing against his mane. "Spank me some more!"

Hondo nodded and returned to smacking Rarity's rear end, harder this time. He smiled, his spanking getting harder and harder with the more she moaned and begged for him to hit her as hard as he could. Finally deciding that he'd had enough, he bent down and resumed making out with her asshole, leaving her to go back to licking at Sweetie's cunt while she moaned.

Sweetie lifted her legs a bit higher, prompting Rarity to sit up slightly. "Please, sis," she begged. "Lick my ass. You know you want to." She heard no audible reply from Rarity, but soon felt a warm, wet tongue sliding in and out of her butt, much to her delight. She inhaled sharply through her teeth, followed by a moan as she said, "Ooh, yeah, that's it. Oh! Rarity! Your tongue feels so good in my ass!" She suddenly rolled over onto her belly, now facing Hondo's fully erect cock. Lifting a hoof, she gently touched the shaft, making it jump a little. She herself jumped back when her gaze suddenly met her daddy's. "Sorry, Daddy. Was I doing something wrong? I'm sorry!"

Hondo chuckled and shook his head. "No apologizes necessary, Sweetie Belle." He lovingly patted her head, then brought his hoof down to stroke his cock. "You want this cock?"

As if in a trance, Sweetie nodded her head in a hypnotic fashion, her eyes glued to her father's cock, watching as it grew bigger and harder with the more he stroked it.

He let out a moan as he continued to stroke himself. "You wanna suck this cock?"

"Yes, Daddy," Sweetie moaned. "I wanna suck it so bad! I want you to cum all over my face! I wanna taste your sweet cum in my mouth!" She gave a quiet squeak of surprise as Hondo grabbed her by the mane with his hooves and pushed her head forward, forcing his hardened cock in her mouth. Her eyes went wide from surprise, taken aback at the girth of her father's cock. The head barely fit in her mouth, leaving her to run her tongue in circles around the glans of his penis, letting out happy moans while she left saliva dripping along his length. He pushed her head forward once more, forcing even more of his cock into her mouth until she was practically deepthroating him. She felt it bump against the back of her throat, and that was enough to get her faucet running. She ran a hoof down her body until she felt it graze her outer lips, and she started furiously rubbing along her pussy. She pulled her daddy's cock out of her mouth long enough to say, "Don't stop, Rarity! You keep licking my ass, you hear!" Then she went back to moaning while she sucked her daddy's cock for all she was worth.

Rarity obeyed. She got behind her sister and continued to tongue her ass, driving her tongue in and out of Sweetie Belle's rear end as hard and as fast as she could. She managed to get her tongue in so deep in Sweetie's ass that she felt her lips planting tender kisses on Sweetie's anus while her tongue lubricated Sweetie's ass from the inside. She placed both hooves on Sweetie's buttocks, burying her face between them while she made love to her sister's butt with her tongue. She pulled back to let out a moan of delight, leaving a strand of saliva connecting her tongue to Sweetie's anus, before she went back to work, craving more of Sweetie's sweet, musky flavor. She planted a loving kiss on the butthole. "Ooh, Sweetie, your ass tastes so fucking good!" At this, she felt her face once again enveloped by Sweetie's buttocks, a result of Sweetie having pushed her butt back, apparently in response to Rarity's compliment.

"That's it, Rarity," Hondo moaned, lifting a hoof to spank Sweetie on the ass. "Get it nice and wet, just how Daddy likes it." At hearing Sweetie squeak in response to him spanking her, he looked down at her. "Oh, did you like that?" With his cock buried in her mouth, his youngest could only give a nod as a response. "You want me to keep doing that?" Once again, a nod. "You want me to spank you harder?" Another nod. He grinned. "How hard do you want me to spank you?"

Letting out a gasp for air as she pulled her mouth free of his dick, Sweetie yelled, "Spank me, Daddy! I want you to spank me till my butt's red! I want you to spank me 'til I cum! Please, Daddy! Please, spank me!" She stuffed her mouth with her father's cock once again after that, letting out cheerful squeaks and moans as she did so.

"Your wish is my command," Hondo said, once again giving a hard smack to Sweetie's behind. This time, though, he heard not one, but two individual moans, one from Sweetie Belle, and the other from Rarity. He smiled, knowing that he was able to please both his daughters at the same time, and didn't hesitate to start landing hard smacks against Sweetie's bottom with both hooves in quick succession, one right after the other, making sure that each smack was harder than the last.

"Yes, Daddy," Sweetie moaned. "Just like that! Keep going! And don't you dare stop 'til I'm cumming all over Rarity's pretty little face!"

"Oh, you want to cum on my face, do you?" Rarity asked with a smirk. "Do it, then, little sis! Please, fill this filthy mouth with your delicious cum!"

Sweetie gave her older sister a teasing look while she shook her butt. "Only if you get back to licking my ass!"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, yes, of course, Sweetie Belle! Right away!" Any other noises from her mouth were muffled by Sweetie's butt.

Sweetie moaned. She ran a hoof up and down the length of her father's cock, doing her best to coax him to reach his climax so she could taste his sweet, delicious cum. She took her mouth off her father's cock and lowered her head, her gaze meeting his balls that hung underneath. Smiling to herself, she took one of them in her mouth, rolling it around, letting her tongue play with it like it was a gumball. Both her nostrils and mouth became overpowered with the taste and scent of musk and sweat, but this did nothing but turn her on even more. Pulling away, she took his other ball in her mouth, administering the same ministrations as she had to his other one. She grinned, hearing him moan her name, feeling his hooves on the back of her head, pushing her face even more into his crotch. She took the other ball in her mouth, filling her mouth up with the two, with the taste of his musk and sweat. Below her, she could feel her juices forming a pool underneath her hooves. Without thinking she nibbled at his balls.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Hondo yelled. "Oh, bite it, baby! Bite it! Yeah!"

Sweetie was only too happy to do so, gently nibbling along her daddy's cock, smiling as more pre dripped from the tip, coating her tongue in its warm wetness. She reached a hoof down, beginning to rub her pussy furiously in an effort to get herself off.

"Allow me, dear," Rarity spoke up, replacing Sweetie's hoof with her mouth, and began to happily suck and bite and nibble and lick and lap at Sweetie's cunt. She took Sweetie's hoof and pressed it down on the young mare's clit, making Sweetie give a barely audible groan of satisfaction.

Hondo grabbed Sweetie's head, holding her in place while he continued to fuck her face like mad. He could practically feel his cock slamming against the back of her throat, and she clearly loved it, if her ecstatic moans were anything to go by. "Oh! Sweetie . . . Oh, I'm gonna cum! Get . . . get ready!"

Sweetie pulled her mouth off her daddy's dick long enough to say, "Do it, Daddy! Do it! Fill my slutty mouth with your cum! I want it! I want you to fill me up with your cum! Oh, please, Daddy! Give me your cum!"

Hondo chuckled and ran a hoof through her mane before grabbing it and pulling her forward, forcing his cock in her mouth yet again. With a satisfied, lustful growl, he finally came, shooting his cum down Sweetie's throat, his hooves clamped on both sides of her head, his ears becoming filled with her own satisfied, lustful moans.

Sweetie's eyes widened, completely taken aback at the flood of cum that filled her mouth. She did her best to drink it all down, but the cum came faster than she had time to swallow, leading to her sputtering and choking on it. As the last few drops of cum landed on her tongue, she finally backed away, still hacking slightly at the amount of cum that lingered in her mouth. To the best of her ability, she swallowed it, making sure to get in her daddy's line of sight so that he could see her performing this task.

Hondo chuckled and rewarded her with a pat on the head. "Good job, honey. Good job."

Sweetie suddenly stiffened, letting out a high-pitched scream, feeling her own climax hit her. She rolled over onto her back, and grinned widely upon seeing Rarity guzzling down her cum like there was no tomorrow. She reached forward and ran her hooves through Rarity's mane. "That's it, sis. Drink it all up. Good girl. Oh, you're such a big slut, aren't you?" She giggled.

Rarity looked up, a small smile coming across her lips while she drank up as much of her little sister's cum as she could before pulling away and planting a tender, loving kiss on Sweetie's lips, using her tongue to push what little remained of her sister's cum into Sweetie's mouth, an action that was met with a deep moan from her little sister, who wrapped a hoof around Rarity's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss until the two of them were too deprived of oxygen to continue for much longer. They pulled away, both taking desperate gasps of air for refill their lungs.

"So," Hondo said amid his panting, "what next, Sweetie Belle?"

"Hmm . . ." Sweetie mumbled to herself, tapping her chin in thought. An idea came to her quickly, and she grinned up at both her father and older sister. "Okay, here's what I want. Daddy, I want you to fuck Rarity. Fuck her like the little slut she is."

Rarity moaned in response, imagining her father bending her over and fucking her tight ass like the little whore she was. "That sounds simply heavenly. Father, do you have any objections?"

Hondo shook his head. "None whatsoever."

"It's settled, then," Rarity pressed on. "You shall fuck my ass as soon as you're ready."

"In the meantime, Rarity and I can give you a show to get you excited again," Sweetie spoke up.

"Mmm, yes," Rarity agreed. "That would be lovely. Wouldn't it, Father?"

"Indeed, it would," Hondo said, laying back and spreading his legs, his limp member resting against his belly. He motioned for them to begin. "Have at it, girls. Go nuts."

The two didn't need any more prompting than that. Sweetie practically threw herself at Rarity, ensnaring her older sister in a deep kiss, her hooves tightly wrapped around Rarity's neck, her tongue probing at Rarity's lips, begging for entrance. Rarity seemed to have no objections to this whatsoever, as she immediately opened her mouth and allowed Sweetie's tongue to slither in, all the while sliding her own tongue into Sweetie's open mouth. While this was happening, Hondo watched with rapt interest, watching as the two seemed to be having a competition of who could get their tongue in the other's mouth the deepest.

Sweetie gently pushed Rarity down onto the mattress, falling on top of her as the two of them continued to make out, their tongues dueling with each other before Sweetie suddenly pulled away, licking her lips. Without saying a word, she turned around and forced her butt down on Rarity's face, letting out a small moan, feeling Rarity's lips make contact with her southern ones. She looked over her shoulder and commanded, "Lick it!"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, mistress . . . anything you say," she said in between planting tender kisses on Sweetie's cunt.

Sweetie pressed her ass harder against Rarity's face. "Don't forget about my cute butt."

Rarity giggled. "How could I forget about that big ass of yours?" She gave Sweetie's rear end a firm slap, eliciting a moan out of the young mare.

"Ooh, that's just how I like it," Sweetie moaned. "Spank me!" She shook her rump. "Spank me, Rarity!"

"You like a little abuse, don't you, Sweetie?" Rarity asked, giggling. She spanked Sweetie once again.

"Please, sis," Sweetie begged, "spank me harder!"

"Your wish is my command." Rarity lifted a hoof and brought it down harder on Sweetie's butt.

"Oh! Harder!" With each successive smack to her behind, she would scream out, "Harder!" Soon, Rarity was smacking her ass as hard as she could, all while lovingly making out with little sister's cunt. Sweetie seemed to think that she should have been returning the favor, because soon Rarity felt her sister's tongue flicking in and out of her pussy, causing her to arch her back and give out a cry of pleasure.

It seemed Sweetie's tongue wasn't enough for Rarity, because not soon thereafter, Rarity floated over a couple of dildos from her closet, setting them to the side for the moment. Pulling her lips away from Sweetie's cum-soaked pussy, she kneaded and caressed Sweetie's buttocks, pressing them together before pulling them apart. She licked her lips, watching as Sweetie's tight anus pulsated before her. She planted a tender kiss on that tight butthole, smothering her face in it, leaving behind a trail of saliva that connected her lips to it when she pulled away. "You really do have a nice ass, Sweetie Belle." She gave her little sister's rump another hard smack, a deep red mark appearing on the buttock.

"Mmm," Sweetie moaned, pulling her mouth away from her sister's cunt. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You like it up the butt, don't you, Sweetie Belle?"

"Uh-huh, I l-love it!"

"You're going to love this, then!"

Sweetie shook her rear. "Only if you lube me up first."

"My pleasure." Once again, she buried her face in Sweetie's ass, her tongue lovingly licking at the hole, Sweetie's buttocks pressing hard against either side of her face as she made love to Sweetie's asshole with her tongue. She pulled away long enough to say, "Oh, dear Celestia, Sweetie Belle, your tongue feels so good!"

"Shut up and get back to pleasuring my butt!" She forced her butt down on Rarity's face once more, forcing Rarity's entire face to become buried in her ass flesh, and if Rarity's screams of pleasure were anything to go by, she knew that her older sister was clearly loving it. After another ten or so minutes, she lifted her butt off Rarity's face (though, they were both disappointed by this, as evidenced by Rarity giving off a disappointed whine). "Okay," she said in between pants, "that's enough." She looked over her shoulder to flash Rarity a grin. "Good job, sis."

Flashing Sweetie her own coy grin, Rarity asked, "Are you ready for what I've got planned next?"

Shaking her ass in Rarity's face (this act seemed to excite Rarity, Sweetie noticed, as it seemed to make her all the wetter), Sweetie said, "I think my ass can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright, then." She levitated over both dildos, positioning one at the entrance to Sweetie's butt, and the other at her own ass. Gently, she inserted both dildos into both of their rumps, both tensing up slightly as the toys slid in, forcing Rarity to lift her hips, thus shoving her cunt in Sweetie's face, then relaxing immensely once they'd gotten used to the discomfort, pleasure having overridden any pain and discomfort that might've been there.

"Ooh, that feels so good," Sweetie moaned, her head and back arching. Another spank was delivered to her little behind. "Mmmm, feels so good! Ohh, it's so deep!"

Rarity lifted a hoof, pushing Sweetie's head back down to her cunny. "Shut up and get back to eating my pussy, you slut!" She gasped. It seemed that having a sex toy pleasuring her ass had advanced Sweetie's oral techniques somehow. Rarity could feel her sister's tongue plunging into her depths, going deeper and deeper and deeper as time went on, going at a bewildering speed that Rarity had trouble keeping up with. She hugged Sweetie's thighs while she herself continued to use her tongue to pleasure Sweetie's pussy.

Apparently this hot display was too much for Hondo to take. Before long, Sweetie's entire ass was pressed against Rarity's face, obstructing her vision except for the dildo that was currently plugging Sweetie's ass, and she suddenly felt something long and hard probing at her entrance. She turned her head, this action being the only means by which she could speak, to say, "Do it, Daddy! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me!" She gasped out and her back arched, feeling her daddy's cock filling her up to the hilt. Once or twice, she felt the tip of his cock probing at her cervix. She also felt Sweetie pressing her flanks against her, which told Rarity that it was probably a good idea to get back to pleasuring her sister. In the midst of doing this, she was busy pleasuring herself as well by way of driving the dildo in and out of her ass, while at the same time doing the same for Sweetie Belle.

Hondo cradled Sweetie's neck with a hoof, giving her a loving look. "Kiss me . . ." he whispered. Without waiting for a response, he pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue searching for hers. He heard her moan. She wrapped her forehooves around him, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, and soon the two of them were trading saliva as they passionately made out above Rarity, all while their tongues twisted and coiled and wrestled around each other. The sounds of their sloppy kissing was enough to send a moan from Rarity up Sweetie's pussy, as well as cause Rarity's juices to shoot out of her cunt, coating Hondo's cock enough to help lubricate her inner walls, thus making his pumping away at her pussy all the more pleasurable for the two of them. Incidentally, Rarity's moaning into Sweetie's snatch caused some of her own juices to pour out and drip into Rarity's mouth, which she drank down eagerly, and moaned once more while the slimy fluid trickled down her throat.

In the middle of his make out session with Sweetie Belle, Hondo's pace sped up until he was practically slamming into Rarity's tunnel relentlessly, causing Rarity to squeal in delight. A happy smile came to his face, realizing that he was able to please both his daughters at the same time. Slowly, his hooves traveled past Sweetie's neck, down the middle of her back, until they reached the base of her tail, where he groped her ass and gave it a tight squeeze. This prompted her to moan in his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. He squeezed harder, and began to gently caress her buttocks, going as far as gently pushing the dildo further up her ass. Her back suddenly arched, telling him that he had hit something in her butt that was nothing short of pleasurable for her. His smile widened. He tugged the toy out, only to shove it back in.

Sweetie pulled away from her father's lips to plead, "Yes, Daddy, keep doing that . . . Oh, please." She immediately followed this up by driving her tongue back into his mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head due to the action, her hooves continuing to hug his neck, while she continued to hump Rarity's face, bouncing up and down on that oh so talented little tongue of hers. Pulling away once again from her father's sweet lips, she looked over her shoulder down at Rarity, smacked her ass, and yelled, "Oh, yes, Rarity! Give it to me! Give it to me, baby!" If possible, her humping of Rarity's face increased until her butt was a blur.

Rarity, for her part, was absolutely loving the taste of Sweetie's sweet-tasting pussy. No milkshake, no coffee, no candy, no cake, no pie, absolutely nothing could amount to the taste that was dancing on her tongue right now, and she eagerly found herself lapping away at Sweetie's juices in an effort to get as much of it in her mouth as possible. The fact that Sweetie was pressing her ass against her face was definitely adding to her pleasure.

Up above, Sweetie slowly lowered her lips, kissing down her father's body until she was lying flat on her stomach along the length of Rarity's body. Before her she could clearly see her sister's clit. Licking her lips, she extended her tongue and gave it a small lick. The effect was instantaneous: Rarity arched her back and let out a scream. Sweetie chuckled to herself and went to work on Rarity's clit, her tongue working expertly on it.

Hugging Sweetie's rear, Rarity barked out, "Yes, Sweetie! Yes! Oh, don't stop, darling! Don't stop now! Keep going! Keep going! Keep doing that! Oooohhh – mmmphf!" Her words were suddenly lost to her, having been cut off by her father's lips on hers. She moaned, wrapping a hoof around his neck, while her magic continued to work on both of the dildos that were currently penetrating not only her ass, but Sweetie's as well. She pulled away from her father's kiss to moan out, "Ooohh, I'm so close!"

Panting in Rarity's ear, Hondo added, "Me too!" He could feel a pressure building, increasing, in his loins, a pressure that was in desperate need of being released. He closed his eyes. His brow furrowed. He was going to cum any second now. He could feel it. Just . . . a little . . . more . . . There!

With a scream, he came, sending a torrent of cum shooting out of his cock and filling up Rarity's cunt, a feeling that caused Rarity to scream in unison with her father before lifting her head to lock lips with him and savagely attack his tongue with her own, leading to both of them moaning in each other's mouths. The moaning only increased as Rarity herself came as well, a direct result of her father having cummed in her. As if this weren't enough, the orgasm caused Rarity to increase the magic that was driving the dildos up her and Sweetie's rumps, causing the toys to hump their asses relentlessly. This was all that was needed to make Sweetie cum, and Rarity instantly pulled away from her father's kiss to lock her mouth around Sweetie's pussy lips.

As soon as she was done cumming in Rarity's mouth, Sweetie got up, turned around, yanked the sex toy out of her ass with her magic, and hiked her tail up to the sky. Her father must have gotten the message because no sooner had she done this was it that she felt him yank his cock out of Rarity's sweet cunt and jam inside her asshole. Instantly, she felt a flood of cum shooting up her bum, resulting in her giving a high-pitched scream. She moaned, "Ohhh, yeah . . ." while she lowered her head to rest against Rarity's chest, breathing heavily, her butt twitching as she felt her father cum in her ass, leading to her second orgasm. Her cum shot out of her snatch to land and collect on Rarity's own, and Sweetie drove her hips down to spill her juices inside Rarity's tunnel. Both she and Rarity moaned simultaneously in pleasure. She felt her father remove his cock from her asshole and she instantly turned around, replacing her ass with her mouth as she lovingly licked up and down the length of her father's cum-soaked cock, a tingle being sent down her spine as she moaned. She gripped her father's hips, her head bobbing up and down while she continued to suck him off, mentally hoping that he would have a second orgasm like she had. It was only a few seconds later that she got her wish, as her oral skills on his dick were enough to get him off a second time with an orgasmic grunt, and she soon was happily drinking down his cum, once again using her tongue to clean off the cum that coated his length before finally pulling away from him.

Now there was nothing but silence in the room as the three struggled to catch their breath. Behind her, Sweetie could hear her father and older sister sloppily making out with each other. Not one to be left out of the fun, she turned around, crawled up to Rarity, and planted a tender kiss on her cheek. Rarity turned her head, wrapping a hoof around Sweetie's neck while giving her some tongue, an action that was replicated by Sweetie as a means of showing her gratitude. Pulling away, she licked her lips before bending down to peck Rarity lovingly on the lips, then she rested her head on Rarity's chest while Rarity ran her hooves through her mane.

Bending down, Hondo planted a loving kiss on his youngest daughter's cheek. "So how was it, Sweetie Belle? Did you enjoy yourself? Did you like your birthday present?"

"Oh, sweet Celestia . . ." Sweetie moaned, shivering.

Rarity laughed. "I think it's safe to say she enjoyed herself, Father."

"Clearly," Hondo agreed, licking Sweetie's cheek. He went behind her and gave her rump a little lick, sending another shiver through her. "Sorry, hon, couldn't resist." He playfully nudged at her rump with his nose as he said, "You've just got such a cute ass." He gave it a hug, followed by a tender kiss on her asshole.

"Who started the party without me?" a voice suddenly asked.

All three ponies turned their heads to see Cookie Crumbles standing there, looking at them in disapproval. She marched across the room towards the bed, glaring down at them all. "And just what is the meaning of this?" she barked through gritted teeth. "I'm very disappointed, in all of you! I go out to do some grocery shopping and I come back to find this! The three of you engaged in a threesome! You three honestly couldn't wait for me?!" Her eyes flashed to Rarity and Hondo. "How dare you two spring this on Sweetie Belle and not invite me in on the festivities! You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

Sweetie broke out in a grin, giggling to herself. She struggled to her hooves, sticking her ass up in the air, shooting her tail up to the sky. Looking over her shoulder, she gave her ass a smack before saying, "Well, if you want a taste, go ahead. You're the only one among us who hasn't had their tongue up my ass yet."

"My pleasure," Cookie Crumbles said, bending down. And without hesitation, she ran her tongue in circles around Sweetie's ass before slithering it inside


End file.
